Lily's Diary
by redaye1000writegoddess
Summary: It is James and Lily's last year at Hogwarts, will they finally get together as they work together, prepare for NEWTs and realise that the walls of Hogwarts won't sheild them from the war on the outside. I am really bad at summarys. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a James and Lily love story **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the book or the book, they belong to JK Rowling I only own some of the new characters and plotline.

Plot: James, Lily and friends are in 7th year, James is still in love with lily but has given up trying to get her to like him but lily who hates him at the beginning of the year soon sees his colours, is Lily too late or will some help from her friends and the marauders finally get them together

Notice: some of the bits in about James and Lily in the Snape chapter in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow have been left out

Pairing:James/Lily, Sirus/OC, Remus/OC, Alice/Frank

Characters: Lily: Auburn wavy hair, Green Eyes, Pale skin, beautiful, Stubborn, intelligent, Head girl

James: Black messy hair, Hazel eyes, tanned, handsome, ignorant, intelligent, Head boy, brother of Jackie, seeker

Sirus: Black long hair, Brown eyes, dark, handsome, silly, intelligent, lady's man

Remus: Blond hair, brown eyes, pale, tall, cute, intelligent, prefect

Peter: blond hair, blue eyes, pale, short, ugly

Jackie: Black straight hair, Hazel eyes, tanned, hot, intelligent, chaser, James' twin sister

Alice: Short brown hair, brown eyes, pretty, kind, sweet, smart, prefect

Amy: long blond hair, blue eyes, cute, clumsy kind, smart

Frank: Hufflepuff, never seen only mention

Style: Lily diary (lily pov)

Genre: Romance, friendship, hurt/comfort

Story:

This diary belongs to Lily Evans, Hogwarts 7th year diary, Head girl

Tuesday 1st September

This is it; I'm off to my last year at Hogwarts. I'm off to my last year at Hogwarts. I'm patiently waiting for my head boy to arrive. Maybe it's Remus, Remus was a good fellow prefect last year, or it could be that cute guy that Alice is always on about, Frank Longbottom. I wouldn't mine it being anyone (even a Slytherin) as long as it is not James Potter, if it was James Potter I might have to kill myself. I can't help but think about all the fun times me, Jackie, Alice and Amy have had since that train ride, we clicked straight away.

_(Flashback)_

_I was just a small new girl going to a new school, I wasn't going to a special school it was just a normal one_

_I found an empty compartment and sat and watched the city fly by the window until I heard the compartment open and in walked 2 young girls that were first year, one had long straight long hair and blue eyes and other had short brown hair and brown eyes poked they head through the door way and asked if they could join me_

"_Yes, sure" I replied _

"_Thanks, I'm Amy" said the one with the blond hair "this is Alice" she said as she pointed to the other girl as they sat down._

"_Hi, I'm Lily" _

"_Hi Lily, so what house do you want to be sorted into?" asked Alice_

"_I don't know what you mean, I'm the only witch in my family" I said._

"_Oh well at Hogwarts there is 4 different houses..." Amy started to explain_

_After an hour I knew a lot more about this world then at the start of the journey, there was a knock at the door and a girl stood there, she was beautiful with long black dead straight hair and hazel eyes, she poked her head in _

"_Do you girls mind if I join you as my idiotic brother kicked me out of his compartment" she asked I wondered who her brother was_

"_no sure, I'm Lily" I said_

"_I'm Alice"_

"_I'm Amy" _

"_I'm Jacqueline but please call me Jackie" replied the raven haired beauty "sorry but my twin brother has found some friends and doesn't want me to hang around them"_

_So we started talking about our families, lives before we got our letter and they explained more about the wizarding world to me._

_We lost track of time so when we felt the train slow down we quickly rushed to get changed into our robes._

I really miss those days when they was nothing to worry about, there was no he-who-must-not-be-named. But those days are gone

The doors opened pulling me out of the memories and in walks the head boy backwads. He turns around and he is...James Potter

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

A/N I don't know if I should continue so please review and tell me


	2. The Next Day

AN: I Know it has taken awhile to get this out to you but I have been really busy the past few months but this week I fell down the stairs and even though I didn't break anything, I am still in a lot of pain so I have had some time to seat down with my new laptop and write the next chapter. I know it short, I promise a longer chapter soon. I have a bunch of exams now so updating could take a while i'll try to update soon

I couldn't decide whether I should do the diary daily, weekly or monthly, so I decided that it will just depend on how I feel at that time.

So on with the story

Friday 2nd September

I can't believe that it has been over a whole 24 hours since getting on the Hogwarts express and James Potter has not asked me out once. There was also no prank at the welcoming feast or at any point today. Either he has taken the head boyship to heart or he is seriously ill. This year is already the worst; I mean over summer my favourite and the Herbology professor was killed along with all of her family by deatheaters. I can't believe that this time next year I'll be on my own in a world of death; life is going to be so different after NEWTs this year. I mean how many of my classmates and friends will I actually see once we stepped off the Hogwarts Express in June. Going back to James Potter, he seems to be distance nowadays even among the marauders. He and I have our own common room with our own personal Dormitory and Bathroom as we are heads. The common room is beautiful, it has a grand fireplace on one wall with a sofa right in front of it, on the back wall is three huge wall length bookcases and in front of them is two desks. Then right at the far end is a table with two chairs, just in front of that are two doors opposite each other that lead to mine and James' room. There are six windows that made the room so bright that the sunlight reflects off every surface one of the windows look out over the forbidden forest and the lake, it has breath taking views and the window seat in front of it is my most favourite place. I sat there all afternoon after classes just watching the first and second years enjoying the last of the summer sun before winter came and it got to cold. If James and I are going to be working and living together, I should try and mend bridges and become friends with him.


End file.
